One Night On the Astronomy Tower
by Melodic Musings
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck on the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night...in the middle of winter. Two-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Anything that relates Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and her publishers.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are stuck on the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night...in the middle of winter. Two-Shot.

**Author's Note: **It's really cold where I am living right now....Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry sighed to himself, why the hell did he get himself into these kinds of situations? He always had to prove he was better, he always had to show Draco up, and now he was getting bit in the ass for it. He was stuck in the cold on the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy; where he was forced to relive what had happened here to Dumbledore, and where he was forced to stand around without a jacket. Did he mention it was cold? It was the deepest part of winter.

Draco paced around the edge of the tower, uselessly trying to perform spells both verbal and non-verbal to conjure warmth. This year they had put sharper laws on the use of magic, even with the veterans of the war returning to school. They didn't want any slip ups. The only time magic was ever allowed was inside classrooms, and on the grounds, only professors knew how to lift the bands on magic. He was going to have blue balls by the end of this...if he ever got out.

They had contemplated throwing rocks at the windows in the truss parallel to them, but there were only so many loose rocks on the Tower, and neither of them were particularly skilled throwers, they both were seekers after all.

If you asked either one they would say it was the others fault. Neither of them had really slept since the war. Actually, a lot of the war veterans had taken to wandering the castle at night...or finding solace in the arms of someone else. McGonagall was lenient with them, knowing how hard it was, after all they couldn't be expected to just pick up where their lives had left off.

Harry had been walking around the fourth floor corridor, completely aimless, left alone with hi thoughts, he just roamed, imagining what it would be like to have Sirius by his side, or his father by his side. He was staring at the ground, watching as the floor slid beneath his feet when he walked straight into a chest.

He bounced off right away letting out a huff, and stretched his arms out behind him to catch himself before looking up at his fellow castle wanderer. Draco Malfoy sneered down at him, "Watch where you're going, Potter"

Harry exhaled angrily but didn't say anything, he stood up, dusting himself off. He attempted to side-step Draco, but Draco stepped in front of him, his sneering face turning callous. There was a fire in his eyes that Harry didn't understand.

"Can't sleep, Potter?" He asked condescendingly

"Just have a lot on my mind." Harry replied, he wasn't trying to get into it at one in the morning with Malfoy. He tried side stepping him again, but this time Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulder and pushed him backwards.

"What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy? Go work out your shit with someone else" Harry sneered, pushing him back.

Draco took a swing at Harry's face, but Harry dodged the fist; the war had sharpened his reflexes. He lifted up his hand to push Draco's away, and Draco caught his wrist, lifting up his knee to elbow him in the stomach. Harry risked twisting his wrist as he turned around to Draco's side and as Draco kneed the air, Harry punched him in the stomach, and dashed toward the door to the end of the corridor.

He ran through the heavy door, not bothering to close it behind him, and ran up the circle of stairs as fast as he could. _What the fuck was going on with Draco_? He wondered. It didn't make sense at all, but he needed to get away. He knew how Draco could be. Hell, he knew what it was like to have the built up anguish and despair. He needed to release it too, but he didn't do it on other people.

He could hear the thumping of footsteps coming up the stone stairs behind him as he approached a second door. He unlocked it quickly, pushing through it, surprised to find himself standing on top of the astronomy tower. He hadn't known this secret passageway, and its existence hadn't been noted on the Marauders Map.

He turned back toward the door, pulling his wand in a protective measure, even though in the back of his mind he knew it was useless. Draco bounded through the door, slamming it behind him tightly, angrily glaring at Harry, puffs of air coloring the cold night air.

"I am going to fucking kill you, Potter" Draco sneered angrily, coming toward Harry quickly.

Harry knew he wasn't going to win this, so he put his hands out in front of him to stop Draco. "Draco, I don't know what you're problem is, but beating me up isn't going to solve whatever petty little problem is going on. So I am going to bed, goodnight" Harry pushed Draco aside and proceeded to the large wooden door, hoping the Draco would just stay put and not follow him. When he got to the door he tugged on the wooden handle, the door wouldn't budge. He pushed on the wood of the door and turned the handle, the door still wouldn't budge. He pressed against it as hard as he could, even whipped out his wand to perform spells, knowing it wouldn't work.

"What's wrong with the door?" Draco asked, still standing where Harry had left him. The cold had seemed to do something to calm Draco's adrenaline and anger, and beating up Potter, as sad as it was to admit, wouldn't make anything better.

Harry turned toward him, "It's either locked or stuck, come here and help me push it or we'll be stuck out here all night in the cold"

For the quarter of an hour Draco and Harry threw themselves against the huge wooden door, performed spell after spell, and even attempted to extract it from its hinges. Draco sagged against the door. "I am fucking tired of pushing against it, Potter"

"Well, it's your fault, Malfoy." Harry said, walking to the other side of the tower, standing with his back to the wind.

An hour later Harry was leaning against the wall shivering desperately, his teeth chattering watching as Draco paced back and forth, puffs of white air coming from his mouth, hi wand waving uselessly in his hand. His skin was even more white in the cold, Harry sensed that he probably looked like death as well. How cold was it?

Harry watched as Draco sighed, and he came to sit down against the wall, his leg stretched out in front of him. "It's a little cold" he croaked, his voice rough from the cold.

Harry snorted in reply.

He didn't know how long had passed, his mind had more or less shut down from the cold, when he heard a chattering sound close to him. He looked over slowly, all his moves taking great effort-as if he were made of stone, and saw Draco laying in fetal position on the ground shivering violently. Pity rose up sharply in Harry as he watched Draco convulse as if he was in pain. It took Harry's mind to catch up a moment, and even longer for his body to react, it was stiff with cold as he stood up and walked over to Draco.

Draco looked up at him, grey eyes conveying some kind of torture happening within, reminding Harry of how Dumbledore's eyes had looked when he drank the potion...he shook his head sharply shaking away the memory, and crouched down in front of Draco. "Malfoy, you can't lay on the stone, you're going to get even colder." Draco seemed respond a little, pushing against the hard stone, and letting out a groan of discomfort. Harry helped him sit upright and helped him tuck in his arms, and watched a Draco convulsed still, almost falling over to his side.

Harry considered taking off his cloak and giving it to Draco, but it wouldn't provide much more warmth for Draco, and would leave Harry left in only a t-shirt and jeans. Draco groaned again, his body shaking so bad that Harry instinctively put his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm it.

He slid closer to Draco, first sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder, shivering himself, but hoping some of their remaining body heat would be shared. When Draco began shaking badly again, Harry sighed, and turning his back to the wind he held out his arms to Draco. Draco shook his head vehemently, but didn't say a word. Harry sighed, "Listen, Malfoy, I will never speak of this again, but if you die your blood will be on my hands, so let's just suck it up and try to share some heat."

Draco sighed and slid in between Harry's legs, and Harry wrapped his arms around him, occasionally running his hands up and down the length of Draco's arms to create friction and warmth. Harry was occupying himself with the knowledge of how warm his four poster bed would be when he finally got back into it and started a fire when Draco's voice awoke him from his day dream, "Perhaps we should sit facing each other so you can start getting warm as well." Harry nodded, and after a brief moment of fumbling, they found their new position.

Draco was-essentially straddling Harry's lap, and their torsos were pressed tightly together. Draco grabbed Harry's hands unexpectedly, and butterflies erupted in Harry's stomach quite unexpectedly when Draco began blowing on their interconnected fingers. Harry smiled and began blowing as well, and leaned his forehead against Draco's. Their breath was cold, their wasn't a doubt about it, but it was certainly warmer than the night.

"Thank you" Draco whispered

Harry nodded quickly, and looked into Draco's eyes. Something was their...something he didn't recognize, something he had never seen. It was a compassion and...desire. Harry quickly sucked in breath, it must have just been the cold, he couldn't have seen what he thought he did.

But he did.

He looked down at their interconnected hands, just as Draco was letting his left hand go. Harry watched as Draco lifted his hand and pressed it against Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes, because even though Draco's hand was frozen, it caused the warmest feeling inside of Harry's soul, causing him to shiver with the delicious feeling. He lifted his hand to Draco's face, pressing a palm against his cheek, and Draco seemed to have experienced the same sensation because a moment later, the hand on his cheek slid to the back of his neck and drug him forward to Draco's waiting lips.

Sunlight burst through their bodies as their lips connected, their mouths opening immediately to share the warmth. Draco nibbled on Harry's lips, and his tongue explored the inches of Harry's mouth passionately, as Harry did the same thing to him. Their bodies met passionately, pressed flush against each other...and suddenly they weren't so cold.

They kissed until the sun began rising, cutting over their eyelids, turning their vision soft and yellow. Draco began pulling away from Harry's lips giving him soft butterfly kisses, smiling as Harry opened his eyes and yawned slightly.

They both stood up and held hands as they stretched, when they heard the door opening, and the Headmistress peeking her head out and sighed in half relief and half anger. "You boys must be freezing" she said, "We'll discuss your punishment after you go see Madame Pomfrey"

Harry and Draco both groaned inwardly and trudged forward, welcoming the heat of the castle. Even though they knew they would be severely punished, they found solace that they would be punished together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
